Team Eeveelutions 1 The Persain of Golden Relic
by Starumitora
Summary: Shadow the shiny umbreon and her team of eevee evolutions are doing jobs as normal when they find an odd request. Thus they are hurled into an adventure with love, betrayal, friendship, war, cruelty and slavery.


Team Eeveelutions

The persian of Golden Relic.

Chapter 1.

Shadow the shiny umbreon perched happily on the fence, peering at what Zaps the jolteon was making, while Jolts, another jolteon, was swimming in the in-built swimming pool they had received when they bought the rescue team base. Shadow beamed with pride as she glanced at the paw-made sign saying "Team Eeveelutions! ' Never give up hope, Team Eeveelutions always pulls through!'" Jennifer, the Team's technology whizz, was a flareon. " Zaps, what the _heck_ are you making!? " Jennifer exclaimed at the male jolteon in surprise, while Shadow collapsed into silent fits of laughter, falling off the fence into the water. " Hey! " Jolts said rather crossly as their team leader fell into the not-that-deep pool. " Sorry! " The female umbreon choked out, collapsing back into the water and nearly drowning herself. " Shad, if you want suicide, jump off a cliff or something heroic, don't drown from laughter! " Jolts sighed, fishing the umbreon out. Shadow batted away his paws and said " Well, just _look_ at what your brother has made! " The umbreon slipped back into the base. Jolts turned around and nearly drowned from laughter himself. " ' Don't drown yourself, die heroically!' Now who's talking? " Shadow giggled. " Why is everyone laughing at my thing? " Zaps scowled. Jennifer nudged Zaps. " What is your thing? " She demanded. " It's an eeveelution paw-made bowl! " Zaps announced proudly, lifting the crude silverware. Shadow used a shadow ball on the bowl to harden it. " Stop ruining my Zaps-made bowl! " The jolteon protested, twitching his ear-ringed ear. The others burst out laughing. Pelp, Team Eeveelutions's mail pelipper, dropped a package and some mail, then flew back the way he had come. " Leaping lucarios, that hurt! " Shadow exclaimed as the package smacked her over the head. Jennifer scurried off back into the team base " To not get caught in a downpour of heavy packages " she said. Shadow had ripped open the package and was squealing with delight. " Eh? An egg? " Jolts and Zaps peered into the box. " Not just any egg, jolteon twins! " Shadow said happily. " It's a golden mew egg! " Jennifer shouted, surprised. Jolts and Zaps gasped. " It's from Hawkins! " Zaps whimpered. " He's found a pack of golden mews-that's bad. " Jolts said worriedly. " This egg is the pack leader's child! " Jennifer muttered. " I knew it would be too good to be true! " " Hawkins? Who the heck is Hawkins? " Shadow scowled. All three Eeveelution's jaws dropped. " Y-you mean y-you d-don't know? " Zaps stammered. " I _knew_ she was from somewhere else! " Jolts cried out in triumph. " Jolts, she _told_ us that she was from somewhere else. " Jennifer said patiently. She turned to Shadow. " Hawkins is an evil persain, who is smart as well as strong. He is searching for the legendary three, items which will tame the beast of the sea—Lugia. And with Lugia under his control, the world will be doomed! " The flareon explained. " The most commonly known object that he is chasing is the cap of invisibility. He is also searching for the clock of time-travel, and who knows what the third item is? " Jolts chipped in. Shadow picked up one of the mails and after reading it waved it in everybody's face excitedly. " What does it say? " Zaps asked, who was going cross-eyed from trying to read it. "'_Help! Hawkins has taken my son into slavery and stole my precious egg! From: Goldity the golden mew pack leader who has green eyes and his wife, Silverness, who has blue eyes. Reward: If my children want to, to let them join your team. In: Golden Relic._ "' Shadow read aloud. " _Golden Relic_? What's Golden Relic? " Zaps asked, furrowing his eyebrow. " It's walls are made of gold, and you need a golden pokemon to enter. " Jennifer explained. The female flareon looked troubled. " Well, I think- " Shadow began, but was cut off by a scared-out-of-his-wits pikachu called Caleb's cry. " Hawkins is selling shiny and golden pokemon as slaves in Pokémon Square! " " Caleb! " Shadow cried out in delight, hugging her half-brother. " One of them is Goldity's son! " Caleb panted.

Shadow quickly hurried into the square, with the other team members, including Caleb, following close behind. Shadow gasped in surprise. " Male pokémon! Not cheap, but quality! 1000 poke each! " Hawkins cried out, delighted that his slave business was booming. Shadow patiently asked the level 100 persian " May I buy the golden mew? " Hawkins peered at her curiously, muttered " You're pretty beautiful. " then nodded. Shadow slapped the coins into the cat-like pokémon's paw, took the mew, then walked back to the base.

Chapter 2.

" What's your name? " Shadow asked gently as she bathed the mew's wounds. " Gold, Ma'am. Golden Sunshine. " The boy mew said, his eyes half-closed. The poor mew had, like the others, been whipped, beaten and chained by the neck. Gold suddenly sat up in the tub. " Where's my sister, Morning Glory? " He murmured before sinking back into the water. " Glory's in the base in the egg-warmer. She's about to hatch. " Shadow told Gold calmly. Gold staggered up and muttered about seeing his sister. Shadow passed him a towel and followed him. " Glory…Glory… " Gold muttered, as if in a trance as he stared at the golden wobbling egg. CRACK! The egg split open and out tumbled a baby gold mew with green eyes, blinking at her injured brother. " Glory! " The mew hugged his sister, tears of joy in his blue eyes. Caleb hugged his big half-sister fondly. " You've saved another life, Shadow, you've saved another life. " He whispered. " Gwowy! " The little mew said happily, not knowing that 'Glory' was her name. Caleb scurried off to buy some Pokenappies, nappies for baby pokémon that you pulled up instead of sticking together. They fitted Glory with a pair, one with a grinning pikachu printed on it as decoration. Suddenly another egg, a shiny eevee's, cracked as well. " Jake! " Shadow stroked her newly-hatched brother and fitted him with another nappy, one with an espeon on it. " _Jakius wakius_! " The shiny eevee said. Jolts frowned. " Sounds like a scientific name. " " I see a professor in him! " Jennifer chuckled. " Is that good or bad? " Zaps asked. " Bad for some, good for others. " Caleb replied. Gold was still hugging his sister. " Well, let's find Goldity and Silverness then! " Shadow announced brightly. The others nodded in agreement. So they went off on the dangerous journey to Golden Relic.

Chapter 3

" Yes! " Jake cried out in triumph as his sister brought down yet another charizard with a shadow ball. The shiny eevee could already talk and walk, but he wasn't even one day old yet. Hey, pokemon grow fast. Shadow bared her fangs, saliva dripping from them and leapt at another charizard like a blood-thirsty werepoochyena. The shiny umbreon had brought the charizards down one by one, and many had fled. The rest of the team had fainted, and even Shadow was growing weary. But, as team leader, she tried not to show it. Jake could tell that his sister was exhausted and he leapt into action, and smacked six of the charizards with a hyper beam, knocking them out. When they had finally knocked them all out, they revived the others and set off once again.

" This is boring! " Zaps yawned. Just then a Team Rocket pikachu which had teleported from the normal world and regions into the pokemon mystery dungeon world. " Thanks a lot. " Jolts glared at his brother. Shadow and Caleb's eyes narrowed. " You! " Shadow spat with venom oozing from every letter of the word. " Shadow and Caleb. " The pikachu said calmly, turning it's red eyes onto the umbreon and the other pikachu. " Rocketchu. " Caleb glared at the scarlet-eyed pikachu. Shadow leapt at Rocketchu, fangs bared. The pikachu dodged aside, tut-tuting " Busy busy! " Shadow got up, spat out some blood and engaged in a furious battle with him. The other eeveelutions exchanged glances. Finally, Shadow was brought down to the ground with a loud _thump_ that echoed. " The _courageous_ Team Eeveelutions leader. Not so strong now, are you? " Rocketchu leered. " Shut…up…" Shadow wheezed. Rocketchu was about to slit her throat when Jake leapt forwards and bit him on the tail. " A stupid eevee!" Rocketchu growled, flinging Jake aside. Shadow's eyes glowed, then she leapt at Rocketchu, and for a split-second, her eyes were also scarlet. Jennifer spotted a flicker of fear in Rocketchu's eyes as he dodged aside. But then Shadow pinned him down. " Never-call-my-brother-stupid-ever-AGAIN! " She pronounced each word with a slash from her claws. Rocketchu threw her off and Shock Waved her. Shadow dropped back down, panting. And this time, it was not Jake who stopped Rocketchu, but Gold. He hurled a Golden Fist at him and Rocketchu stopped. He snarled " You may of saved your petty little umbreon this time, but next time you won't be so lucky. " and with that, Rocketchu jumped back through the portal. Jake whimpered. He was licking an unconscious Shadow. Gold carefully gave Shadow a max revive. She woke up, spluttering " Man, that is NARLY! " Gold gently hoisted her up and Caleb helped. Shadow staggered; she was too weak to stand. Jake lifted up Shadow's tail in an effort to help. Shadow smiled weakly as they continued on their journey…

Chapter 4

" Who are you, and what is your purpose here!? " Goldity's voice rang out of the speakers. " Shadow, leader of Team Eeveelutions, here to return Morning Glory and Golden Sunshine back to their family. " Shadow replied. Goldity's face appeared on the screen. " Well, come in, then! " He said kindly.

The door swung open. There, behind the door, was paradise. There was lush grass, an Oran Berry tree , a stream, a village and a nice golden castle. " Wow…" Jolts said, tugging on his ear. " SURF'S UP! " Zaps cheered, jumping into the stream. Jennifer whipped out her BlackBerry, a handheld laptop, and started typing furiously. Glory, who sat on Gold's shoulder, chanted " Morning-Glory! Morning-Glory! " Gold waved to Goldity and Silverness. " Gold, my dear! " Silverness cried, throwing her arms around him. Gold flinched. " OI! WHAT DIDJA DO TO HIM!? " Goldity yelled. " Dad, Hawkins did this, not them! " Gold protested. " Whoops, sorry. " Goldity looked embarrassed. Silverness stared. " Someone's put Oran-flavoured antiseptic on your wounds! " she cried. Gold jerked his thumb at Shadow. " I owe you a lot more than I thought! " Goldity exclaimed, shaking Shadow's hand. " Come to my castle! " Shadow nodded, and, with Gold and Caleb supporting her, walked their way towards the golden castle.

The castle bore a sign saying ' THE GOLDEN GRAM. ' and the golden soldiers there were mews. In fact, only Shadow and her team weren't mews. " Look who's back. " A voice drawled. It was a mew with no puffy bit at the end of his tail. " Oscar! " Goldity scolded him. Oscar shrugged and turned away. " Golden git. " Gold muttered under his breath. Both Glory and Shadow sniggered. " Eh? What? " Jolts asked. Shadow retold him what Gold had just said in his ear. Jolts exploded with laughter. " And, oh my god, it's a bunch of normal, _boring_ pokemon. " Oscar sneered. Shadow smacked him over the head and he fainted. " Good riddance to bad rubbish. " Shadow grumbled as Gold roared with laughter. She turned to her friends. " If you don't mind, I'll stay here for a couple of months. It should heal me up faster. " " I'll stay! " Jennifer said. " Me too! " Jolts announced. " Me three! " Zaps cried. " Caleb, you be temporary leader. " Shadow said. Caleb nodded than disappeared. " Come along." Goldity herded the others into The Golden Gram.

" So, what would you like? " Goldity asked. " Roast boar! " The Jolteon Brothers said at once. " Noodles for me! " Jennifer announced. " Um…fried chicken. " Shadow muttered. " Oysters garnished with garlic! " Glory chanted, and Gold nodded. Goldity whistled and one of his servants ( Golden un-mew pokemon.) ran forward and scribbled all of it down. Then he ran towards the kitchen. Suddenly a golden mew not unlike Oscar staggered in. It took a while for the others to recognize him, so covered with wounds was he. " You're Majesty! " Oscar gasped, nearly toppling forwards. " You're entire army is being put to flight by a scarlet-eyed Pikachu wearing a black satin collar studded with red gems and a 'R'! " " What!? " Goldity exclaimed. " Oh no, not him _again_! " Shadow groaned.


End file.
